Special Edition 5: A Year of Filling Dreams
by lorkay
Summary: When Amy returns to Heartland things start to blossom. She tries to regain the bond she once had with Spartan, while she battles between her first love and Alfredo. Amy tries to find her place again at Heartland unless she wants to leave.
1. Chapter One

Heartland

Heartland

Special Edition

A Year of Filling Dreams

Chapter One

In the crisp morning at Virginia Tech you could see the Aspen trees starting to change color. Green with a hint of yellow, the first leaf fell into the stable. Amy closed her eyes for a moment and wanted to breath the air in all at once. A slight breeze came through the stable. She remembered mornings like this at Heartland. But that was all in the past.

"Amy!" A voice shouted from behind her. Spinning around, Amy saw Katie leading Jupiter from her left hand and the dappled gray quarter horse, Ashia, in english tack. "I tacked up Ashia for you. It's such a great morning."

"Yeah, I guess a ride will do me some good." Out on the ride Amy and Katie continuned their talk about summer vacation. Amy cantered Ashia along the trail and Katie quickly joined in. Until Katie said, "Amy watch out."

Amy quickly looked ahead. There was a three foot tree trunk in her path. Instead of halting as quickly as possiblle, she tapped on Ashia's sides. Counting each stride of the quarter horse Amy put all her concentration on that log ahead. Ashia had both ears fixed on the log and kept her head completely still, _She wants to jump it._

Ashia had picked up her legs and tucked them under her chest as the horse's body flew over the log. Amy leant forward naturally and balanced her hands on the horse's neck.

As Ashia's feet landed on the ground, Amy leant back in the seat to slow her down. Ashia transitioned into a walk and Amy smiled. She halted Ashia and heard an applause from behind her.

Amy smiled at her classmate. "I didn't know you could jump!" She walked Jupiter until the horses were next to each other.

"Yeah, I used to compete on this horse named Summer Storm," Amy explained. It pained her a bit flashing back to the thought of Storm, how hard it had been to give him up.

Ashia and Jupiter walked on as the girls talked. "So what happened?" Katie asked.

"I had decide which was more important: Heartland or jumping. I chose Heartland because my work mattered a lot there. So when Storm started to lose his contentment, I had decided it was time for me to sell him."

"Who did you sell him to?"

Amy went on about her jumping and she reflected it all to how it was right after her mom had died. When she rescued Spartan. Giving up Spartan and Storm had been a hard course.

* * *

Jack had rummaged through the pile of things in the basement, while Ty had been looking around for him. When Ty saw him, holding a dark velvet box, Jack glanced back. "I'm just going through some things of Marion's."

"Oh, anything interesting found?" Ty asked.

Jack handed Ty the velvet box to him. Ty opened it. A diamond ring appeared in well-kept form. It was one centimeter wide at least.

"Tim gave that to her after they had Lou, and she always admired it, even when they did divorce," Jack explained.

"It's beautiful."

"I was going to give it to Scott to give to Lou," Jack said. "But he already go a ring for her." He sighed as Ty handed it back to him. "Why don't you keep it?"

Ty raised his eyebrows. "But-"

"For whatever lucky girl who gets to marry you," Jack put it in his hand. He went up the stairs leaving Ty behind. _What lucky girl?_

* * *

Down in the yard Ty was mucking out a stall that a horse was occupied but had went home today. The horses were outside enjoying the last of the warmth. Suddenly Lou was rushing into the stable shouting Ty's name.

"What is it, Lou?" Ty asked eagerly seeing the sweat on her forehead.

"We have a horse coming in," she said pausing to catch her breathe between each word.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"It is-it's... it's-"

"It's what?" Ty demanded.

"It's... Spartan..."


	2. Chapter Two

Heartland

Heartland

Special Edition

Year of Filling Dreams

Chapter Two

Amy was grooming Ashia when her cell had started to ring picking it up she saw Ty's name on the screen. Amy shook her head and continued to groom the horse.

* * *

Ty had grunted when Amy's answering maching picked up his call. "She's not going to answer."

"Ty, you'll need to go to her," Lou said, tranquilly.

Ty sighed and looked away. He didn't want to have to face Amy again, not when he hadn't told her about him dating Heather.

"Ty, if it were any other situation I'd talk to her, but you practically know her better than me. I wasn't really there for her that much at the time, because I was wrapped up in my own life. But you know how close Amy is to Spartan. So I'd think it'd be better if she'd here it from you."

Ty nodded. No matter how many excuses he could make up, Lou was not going to give up.

Amy was working on her homework inside of her room. At the beginning of the year she would always get so much more work. Her report was on several simple ways colic can come about.

She heard her email bell ring. It was Alfredo Escobar. Amy's new boyfriend. Ever since she kissed him last summer they sort of had been so very close. Amy opened hi message.

_Hey Amy,_

_I miss you, and so does everybody else. Have you visited Heartland lately? Wow it's so clear outside on my yacht. I wish you could be out here. It's never the same without you. I hope you will be able to get to come see me again. Maybe I could swing by Virginia for a couple of days._

_Impala and I are doing so well together and she feels like she's at her top potential._

_Well I'll talk to you again soon._

_Alfredo_

Amy smiled at the thought of Alfredo coming by to see her. She really cared about him. And the feeling of that kiss came over her.

A sudden knock at the door interupted her daydreaming. Amy rolled her eyes and got up out of her chair. She opened the door and gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Ty was speechless, how was he supposed to say it? "Um, Amy there is some kind of situation at Heartland.

Amy folded her arms. "Like what?" She said defensively.

"We had a new arrival. I was going to tell you on the phone but you wouldn't answer me."

"I was busy," she lied quickly.

"Well, I had to tell you this and we need you back home."

"What, Heather couldn't do the job for you?" she said.

"Amy, it's Spartan," Ty said hastily.

Amy was lost for words, _Why would Spartan be at Heartland?_


	3. Chapter Three

Heartland

Heartland

Special Edition

A Year of Filling Dreams

Chapter Three

In the truck Amy's only thoughts were on Spartan. They had just left Virginia Tech when Amy asked Ty, "What's wrong with Spartan?"

Ty only stared straight ahead, quietly before answering her, "He's gone crazy again. Hannah was riding him, and then a storm came in and he spooked causing Hannah to fall off and break her neck. And she-"

"I get it," Amy interuppted biting her lower lip. Amy remembered how hard she worked to get Spartan to trust her. That was one of the hardest challenges for her to understand that it wasn't her fault for her mom's death.

_I hope everyone will be happy to see me, _Amy tried to think positively. "How's Heather?"

Ty glanced at Amy who was filled with emotion and he tried to be careful of what he said, "She's doing great."

"Good."

Amy did not know how to tell Ty about the summer she had. How she was starting to fall in love with Alfredo.

_Ring! Ring!_

It was Alfredo, calling Amy's cell. Amy put it on ignore. Ty seemed to notice. "It's okay, I don't mind if you talk to someone."

Amy shook her head, "It's fine. Nothing important."

Ty shrugged. They were pulling into Heartland's property. Amy felt tense again. Joni, Lou, Grandpa, Nancy, and Scott with Holly in his hands. But then there was someone else she had not really wanted to see. Heather. The girl looked the same. Amy disliked her in the beginning because she was dating Ty. She told herself that she needed to get a grip. She like Alfredo. Not Ty.

Lou rushed up to her and threw her arms around Amy when she got out of the truck. Amy was almost thrown back by her sister, but remained firm on the ground. "Amy, it's so good to see you." She was acting like she had not seen Amy in years. She heard sniffles from her older sister.

"Lou, why are you so upset?"

Lou released her and placed her hands on Amy's shoulders. "Amy, I haven't seen you in a while."

Ty was carrying Amy's bags from the pickup. "I'll put these inside for you."

Amy didn't wait to watch Ty's reaction when he passed Heather. She greeted everyone and then she went to the barn. The sound of Spindle's whinney made her fill with joy. "Spindle!"

She rushed over to the chestnut. He recognized her. She touched his muzzle and smiled. Then she thought of Spartan.

Joni came in the barn. "I'm guessing you're wondering where that black horse of yours is."

Amy nodded, following her friend. The last stall in the barn was always dark. Sunlight only hit the front part, the rest was just a shadow. Amy could make out a shape. "Spartan?"

Two small dark eyes reflected the light looking towards Amy. It wasn't long before they disappeared again. Amy sighed. How was she going to make him trust her again?


End file.
